Just a Fairy Tale
by Lyn-sensei
Summary: Sakura always thought she and Sasuke would end up being a couple just like in a fairy tale book. After all, they were childhood friends, best friends, they were practically soulmates. Too bad her fairy tale is just that; a fairy tale. SASUNARU.


_**S**_**ummary: **Sakura always thought she and Sasuke would end up being a couple just like in a fairy tale book. After all, they were childhood friends, best friends, they were practically soulmates. Too bad her fairy tale is just that; a fairy tale. AU!Highschool.

_**P**_**airings: **SasuNaru, unrequited SasuSaku.

_**W**_**arnings: **Yaoi, slight language, moment or maybe not moment of OOCness! And Bad grammar! Also to those who really loves SakuraxSasuke that much, you better leave 'cause you won't like this!

**Me: **Ku ku ku...

**Naru: **What's wrong with her? (whisper to Sasu)

**Sasu: **Hn, just letting out her frustration. (whisper back)

**Me: **Damn right, I am!

**Sasu & Naru: **_'How did the hell did she hear us?' _(startled)

**Me: **I finally managed to write a new story and it's thanks to those onesided SasuNaru that ends up with SasuSaku that I kept encountering while searching! (fumes angrily) Hahaha! Finally, finally! I'll be able to let out my frustration with this! Muhahaha!

**Sasu:** ...I think we should start the story.

**Naru:** Y-yeah... (sweatdrop)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but Uzumaki Naruto belongs to Uchiha Sasuke all the way! (Naru: Eh?)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**J**_us_t _a_ **F**_air_y **T**_al_e

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**H**aruno Sakura repressed the urge to blush and squeal as she walked beside her childhood friend and long time crush; Uchiha Sasuke. The both of them were currently walking towards Konoha High School.

Normally, they always went to school by riding Sasuke's car. But her raven haired friend said he wanted to walk today since he needed some exercise.

"Um, Sasuke. Can we go to the mall after school? I need to buy some few things." Sakura asked as they neared the school gate.

"Hn. Whatever." Was only the Uchiha's reply.

However, the pink-haired girl doesn't seem offended or angry at his reply. She gotten used to that kind of answer. After all, the both of them had been friends since they were eight years old. They met each other through their parents, since both of their family were close friends.

At first she thought of the Uchiha as nothing more but a friend and playmate. Sakura even hated him at first because he was such a mean kid back then; always ignoring her and saying mean things about her. Although she couldn't ignore how cute Sasuke is when she first saw him and as the time passed they slowly started to tolerate each other before eventually warming up and being best friends.

Sakura was cut off from her musing when she heard those _very_ familiar squeals and calls coming near them, or more specifically, Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun, how are you today?"

While the raven ignored them, Sakura inwardly seethed inside. She couldn't help but feel jealous every time those girls try to catch _her_ Sasuke's attention. That's not really a surprise since not only Sasuke belong to a rich family and blessed with good looks, he's also the most popular boy at school. He even has his own fan club! Everywhere he goes there's at least two or four girls following him, and occasionally some boys as well.

Although, Sakura wasn't threatened because she knew Sasuke will never take any interest in them. If that cold glare that screams "fuck off!" he was currently giving them wasn't any indication at all.

Sakura had always love Sasuke when she first met him. She always thought she was the only one who deserves Sasuke. After all, she knew him longer than any of them had, known things about him that they don't, and became closer to him that none of them couldn't do. It's true that even now, she's still hiding those feelings for Sasuke.

'_But...I swear I will tell him how I feel. I just need to find the right time. And we'll definitely be a couple just like in a fairy tale book.'_ Sakura thought with determination as the both of them entered the big building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SASUNARU/SASUSAKU**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**E**merald green eyes stared straight ahead as the class' homeroom teacher droned on and on about today's subject. Sakura and Sasuke didn't have the same homeroom class but they did have a few classes together.

Sakura absentmindedly tapped her pen on her desk, now only half listening to the teacher since her mind was occupied by Sasuke. She feels so excited hanging out with him again even though it wasn't the first time. They've done it many times since they're close.

The pink haired girl looked down at her notes and suddenly let out a small "eep!" sound when she noticed she unconsciously wrote "SasukexSakura" on her notebook. Sakura quickly scratched over it using her pen when the bell suddenly rang.

The teacher grabbed his things and left while Sakura and the other students did the same. She quickly left the classroom and began walking towards Sasuke's class since they have the same next class.

A smile appeared on her face when she spotted Sasuke but it quickly disappeared when she saw the teen arguing with another student. It was a spiky blond haired boy, he had a lithe build, strange whisker-like marks on his cheeks, and sapphire blue eyes that was currently glaring at _her_ Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

'_Eh? How dare that blond idiot call Sasuke that?' _Her inner self yelled while she fumed outside. Sakura quickly approached the two and felt her eye twitch when the two didn't seem to notice her and kept on arguing.

She loudly cleared her throat immediately making the two look her way.

"Sakura." Sasuke greeted with a nod.

The girl paused for a moment. It was brief but she definitely saw something flash through the raven haired teen's eyes. But Sakura wasn't sure what it was.

"Ah, hey, Sasuke. Who is this...blond?" Sakura asked refraining from calling the blond 'idiot'.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the blond himself answered. "I'm a new transfer student and just moved here in Konoha. And apparently, I'm stuck with the Sasuke-teme here as my guide."

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" Sakura said through gritted teeth. Why the hell does he keep calling _her_ Sasuke a bastard?

Naruto just raised an eyebrow and gave her an uninterested look. "I'm sorry miss...?"

"Haruno Sakura. I'm Sasuke's best friend." She replied with a hint of smugness in her voice. She was Sasuke's _only_ best friend.

"Right. Haruno-san. Even though you are his _best friend,_" A large grin formed on Naruto's lips as he stressed on the last two words. "I think I'm still free to call this teme what ever I like. You're not my keeper." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, eyes challenging.

Sakura glared at Naruto who glared right back before she turned to Sasuke. "I think we should go, Sasuke. We wouldn't want to be late for our next class."

"Hn. Where do you think you're going dobe?" Sasuke asked when he saw Naruto starting to walk away from them.

"For my next class, duh." Was the blond's sarcastic reply.

"Do you even know where it is?"

"..."

"That's why you're a dobe, dobe."

"Teme..."

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just go with us."

Naruto's blue eyes widened in surprised at that. "Eh? Why?"

"Idiot, have you forgotten that we have the same schedule?" Sasuke said as if that's the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides that, we wouldn't want you to get lost again, do we?" He smirked.

"Ah, you're such a bastard!"

"And you're such a dobe."

Sakura gaped at the two as they walk together to their next class still spewing insults at each other, leaving her behind.

...

What the fuck just happened?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SASUNARU/SASUSAKU**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T**his was the worst day of her entire life.

Not only Naruto shared the same schedule as Sasuke but after arriving to their next class, the blond's assigned seat was next to the raven haired teen. Not only that, the both of them was also assigned as partners for a project. And what's worst Sasuke even invited (more like forced) him to sit with them at lunch!

All in all, the stupid blond was ruining her day!

But not this time! Oh, no. She was going to spend her time with Sasuke at the mall where they will spend some quality time together.

'_Kyaa! It's like were on a date!'_ Inner Sakura cheered as outer Sakura tried to will down her blush at that. Sakura and Sasuke were currently walking around the mall and sometimes stopping at the different shops for Sakura to look for new things to buy. After a few minutes they decided to stop in a clothing store.

Sakura smiled when he saw Sasuke looking through the stack of shirts for him to buy. Nothing is going to ruin their time. Nothing—

She was cut off from her thoughts when she felt someone bumped into her, making her stagger a bit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I—eh? You two!"

Sakura felt her stomach drop when she heard the very familiar voice. Green eyes looked up and clashed with familiar blue.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Oh. Hell. No.

And that's where her day started to get worse _again._ After she and Naruto got rid of their shock at bumping onto each other, Sasuke decided _again_ to _invite_ the blonde to hang out with them. But Naruto declined saying that he doesn't want to hang out with a bastard and an annoying wench.

The comment almost made Sakura punch the blond but then Sasuke cleverly said that Naruto was just afraid of being with them because he's just afraid of them. Of course the blond idiot furiously denied that and took the bait.

And so the three spend their time, buying some clothes, eating in some fast food restaurant and playing arcade games while arguing (Sasuke and Naruto) until they finally called it quits and decided to go home.

The entire time Sakura was furious and angry. She really didn't understand why _her_ Sasuke keeps inviting the stupid blond.

What is it that Sasuke see in him?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SASUNARU/SASUSAKU**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**H**aruno Sakura isn't blind. She started noticing it when Naruto started to hang out with her and Sasuke after a week at the mall. She dislikes it very much, every time the blond is with them but Sasuke doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he looks like he enjoys it when Naruto is around.

There was that time where she went to visit Sasuke's house but she also found Naruto there. She felt angry and jealous that the Uchiha family seemed to taken a liking to the cheery blond so easily as well as the young Uchiha.

Sakura notices that the raven haired teen pays more attention to Naruto than to her. Their arguments turned into playful banters and their insults of 'dobe' and 'teme' being more of a pet name.

How Sasuke's onyx eyes would soften when they look at Naruto. How Sasuke would smile at the blond when he do or say something funny. Or how the raven haired teen would whisper something in the blond's ear making the latter blush and playfully punch him in the arm.

Sakura wasn't an idiot. She knew what this 'thing' was. But there's no way she would lose to Naruto. There's no way she would lose _her_ Sasuke to him.

Sasuke belongs to her and her only.

Because her and Sasuke's story will be like a fairy tale.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SASUNARU/SASUSAKU**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A sigh escaped from pink lips as Sakura straightened her pink coloured umbrella as rain kept pouring from above. Disappointment was welling up inside Sakura when she couldn't find Sasuke after she left the school. She asked Sasuke's fellow classmates and told her he left with Naruto early.

So Sakura left Konoha High angry and frustrated. And when she thought things couldn't possibly get worse it suddenly started raining, adding it to her bad mood.

But what's bothering Sakura was both Sasuke and Naruto seems to be spending a lot of time together now. _Alone_. It used to be her and Sasuke. Now, since that blond came, it's like Sasuke was ignoring her in favour of Naruto.

The pink haired girl grumbled, fastening his pace to get home. She wanted early so she could lock herself in her room and brood in peace.

Sakura was now passing through Konoha Park when she caught a glimpse of bright orange from the corner of her eye. Turning her head to the side, the sight that greeted her made her blood freeze.

There, standing in the middle of the rain under a bright orange umbrella was Sasuke and Naruto. But that wasn't what made her freeze. It was because the two were currently lip locked, kissing.

The hand that was holding the pink umbrella trembled; making Sakura dropped it over a puddle of water creating a 'splash' sound. The two boys jumped slightly at the noise, startled and looked at her way.

"S-Sasuke, w-what...why were you k-kissing him...?" Sakura stuttered, still shock at the scene she had seen. Naruto's face was flushed while Sasuke remained impassive.

"I think it's pretty obvious, Sakura." Sasuke said in a cold tone of voice.

"H-how long...?" Sakura couldn't finish her sentences at all. Her heart hurt all over and tears were slowly forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe this at all. Sasuke..._her_ Sasuke kissing _him_ of all people!

"Since that day he went to my house to work on our project." Sasuke just shrugged, not really caring. "We didn't want to go out in the open yet so we decided to keep this a secret for now."

Naruto just kept silent and watch the two.

"Sasuke..." Sakura started but the older boy cut her off.

"Sakura," Dark eyes stared straight at her green ones. "Naruto and I are a couple now and there's nothing you can do about it. I love him. I never felt that way about you even when we were still kids so get it through your head."

That last sentence caught Sakura's attention. How did Sasuke know about that? She made sure to hide her feelings very well from him.

The Uchiha smirked, "You might have the others fooled but not me. It was pretty obvious since the beginning of our so called _friendship_."

Tears were now falling down her cheeks along with the rain.

"The reason I tolerated being your friend was because I didn't want to cause trouble for my parents. After all, yours and our parents are close. You're the only one who kept spewing all those nonsense about me being your _best friend_."

Felt her heart break at the works that were coming out of her long time love's mouth.

"It's better if you just stop chasing after me."

Sasuke pale hand grabbed Naruto's tanned one and walked away, pulling the blushing and sputtering blonde with him.

Haruno Sakura just stood there, wet and crying as Sasuke walked away. Leaving her. Away from her. Away from her together with Naruto.

She always thought she and Sasuke would end up being a couple just like in a fairy tale book. After all, they were childhood friends, best friends, they were practically soulmates.

Too bad.

Her fairy tale is just that; A fairy tale.

Nothing more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SASUNARU**

**T**_h_e **E**_n_d

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: **And it's done!

**Naru:** Wow, I'm not a love struck idiot here when I met Sakura!

**Me:** That's what the moment of OOCness is for. I wanted to make some few changes here regarding the characters. I'm kinda tired seeing you like that.

**Sasu: **Hn, are back to normal now?

**Me: **Eh, what are you talking about?

**Naru:** You sounded like a mad person in the beginning.

**Me:** It's just a moment of madness.

**Naru & Sasu: **_'More you like you finally snapped.'_

**Me: **Anyway, this is a birthday present for Naru-chan!

**Naru:** Thanks Lyn! What about you Sasu? What's your gift for me?

**Sasu:** (smirks) You'll find out later, dobe.

**Me: **Ahh...right. Anyway people do you want me to write a sidefic to this thing? It will be on Naru's POV this time. Please review not just because it makes me happy but also tell me what you think!


End file.
